jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Shaak Ti/Archiv
right|600px Hallo Shaak Ti! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Shaak Ti!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Finwe Disku 14:26, 3. Okt 2007 (CEST) ---- Tipp Hey, versuch doch mal die Vorschaufunktion zu benutzen, (rechts neben der Speichern-Taste) damit du nicht wegen jeder kleinen Änderung auf Speichern klicken musst. Denn das füllt unnötig die Letzten Änderungen, mit denen hier die meisten arbeiten!! Gruß, --Benji321 08:55, 14. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Nochmals zur Erinnerung, bitte die Vorschau Funktion benutzen, vor allem bei vielen Einzeilenänderungen ist ein dauerndes drücken auf speichern kaum gerechtfertigt. Noch als Anmerkung, ich habe die Fremdgehosteten Bilder von deiner Seite entfernt, weil das nicht erlaubt ist. Pandora Diskussion 15:29, 14. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Frage Ich habe da eine kleine, wenn auch etwas indiskrete Frage! Hast du dich nicht schon mal hier angemeldet – unter dem Benutzernamen Shaak Ti vielleicht? Es wäre ja nicht so, als würdest du es zugeben, wäre meine Frage berechtigt, aber Fragen kostet ja nichts...--Anakin Skywalker 21:30, 14. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Nein wie kommst du da drauf? Ich wollte mich nur am Anfang so nennen aber Shaak Ti war da leider schon vergeben. Ich gucke grade ma nach wann ich mich angemeldet habe wenn du möchtest. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] :Am 2. Okt 2007 habe ich mich angemeldet Verwaist30 hat es mir geraten auf der Diskussionsseite von B'ink Utrila. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] ::Nein, nein! War nicht nötig, aber ich kam zu dem Gedanken, weil der besagte Benutzer sich ähnlich Verhalten hatte... viele Edits, viele Fragen, Shaak Ti. Ich wollte dich nicht angreifen. Hab Spaß hier und wenn du Fragen hast, dann kannst du gerne auf mich oder einem anderen Benutzer zukommen.--Anakin Skywalker 22:02, 14. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Ja ok danke. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] ::::Hey Anakin Skywalker. Ich habe mich erst gewundert warum du mich das gefragt hast und danach war ich mal auf der Seite von Benutzer:Vandale 198 und erst habe ich nichts gesehen es gibt ja auch nichts zu sehen, weil er nichts geschrieben hat, aber heute war ich auf Diskussions Seite von ihm und jetzt verstehe ich dich, weil ohne Grund hättest du mich das ja nicht gefragt. Ich hoffe das du mir glaubst das ich das nicht bin, denn ich würde nie so etwas tun! Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 20:04, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) fremdgehostete Bilder Hallo Shaak Ti, nachdem ich die Bilder entfernt habe, hast du wieder neue eingefügt, deshalb sag ich es dir nochmal über diesen Weg. Fremdgehostete Bilder (d.h. Bilder aus einem anderen Webspace) sind hier nicht erlaubt. Wenn du unbedingt private Bilder benutzen willst, kann man eine begrenzte Anzahl (10, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere) eigener Bilder in die Jedipedia Hochladen. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 13:45, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Aber die Bilder sind doch von Jedipedia darf ich die auch nicht benutzen? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] :Die Bilder, die ich raus genommen habe, lagen auf einem anderen Webspace, das ist nicht erlaubt. Bilder innerhalb der Jedipedia sind natürlich erlaubt, aber dann bitte mit dem richtigen Code einbinden: :thumb|xxxpx|Orientierung|Text :xxx ist dabei die Bildgröße in Pixel, Orientierung entweder ''left, center oder right und Text eine Erklärung dazu. Pandora Diskussion 17:01, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Ja ok wird nicht mehr vor kommen, mir ist eingefallen das ich die Bilder mit einer Internet Seite umgewandelt habe vielleicht liegt das daran das die Bilder einen anderen Webspace haben. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] :::Darf ich mir Bilder von der Wookipedia nehmen? Bestimmt auch nicht oder? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 04:55, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::Wenn man die Quelle, die auf der WP angegeben ist selbst besitzt, kann man kontrollieren, dass das Bild darin auch wirklich existiert. Dann kann man es bei uns hochladen. Dazu sollte man aber noch sagen, dass die Bilder der WP oft eine erbärmliche Qualität haben. Wenn du meinst, dass man Bilder von der WP von hier aus direkt verlinken darf, nein, das ist ebenfalls nicht erlaubt, da wir direkt nichts mit der WP zu tun haben. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 12:26, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ---- Ich hoffe das ich das Bild richtig hochgeladen habe. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:02, 29. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :nur das myspace.com keine offizielle Quelle ist, und das Bild somit gelöscht werden musste. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 22:09, 29. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Und wenn das Bild ursprünglich aus dem TFU-Webstrip konnt, darf es eh nicht verwendet werden, da der Webstrip meines Wissens nach nur im Hyperspaces veröffentlicht wird und damit nicht frei verfügbar ist. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:11, 29. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Ok danke das ihr mir das erklärt habt. Gruß Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:15, 29. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Hilfe Könnt ihr mir helfen die richtigen bzw. die deutschen Namen zu finden.Ich bedanke mich schon mal im voraus. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] :Gib doch einfach mal die Begriffe in die Suche ein, meistens gibts da ne Weiterleitung 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 18:34, 15. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Wie macht man das, das Datum immer automatisch angezeigt wird oder muss man das "21. Jul. 2008 (CEST)" selbst schreiben. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] :::Einfach vier Tilden (~~~~) Oder einfach oben in der Buttonleiste auf den zweiten von rechts klicken. Und rücke bitte die Einträge auf Diskussionsseiten immer mit Doppelpunkten am Anfang der Zeile ein (immer ein Doppelpunkt mehr wie der vorherige Eintrag). Das hilft der Übersicht enorm. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 18:35, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Cool danke für die Hilfe. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 19:40, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Weiß jemand was ich falsch mache? Ich habe etwas in die Tabelle eingetragen und das wird nicht angezeigt. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:00, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Die Einträge Meister und Padawan sind bei der Infobox Benutzer nicht vorgehesen. Man kann in einer Infobox nur die Einträge verwenden, sie auch bei der Box angegeben sind, neue hinzufügen kann man nur, wenn man die Vorlage abändert (und davon muss ich deutlich abraten). Du kannst also entweder Meister und Padawan wieder rausnehmen, oder die Infobox Vorlage:Jedi verwenden, die dan aber nicht über den Eintrag Besitz verfügt). Gruß Admiral Ackbar 23:12, 1. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Schule Da ich heute wieder in die Schule muss, werde ich nicht mehr so viel zeit mit der jedipedia verbringen können. Ihr habt mir in einigen diskussionen echt geholfen und dafür möchte ich mich bedanken. Es hat echt spaß gemacht mit euch zu arbeiten!!! Also vielen dank! Und für die Schüler viel Glück im neuen Jahr. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 01:19, 11. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Vorschau Hallo Shaak Ti, könntest du dir bitte angewöhnen vor dem Abspeichern einer Seite die '''Vorschau' zu benutzen und nicht wegen jeder kleinen Änderung abzuspeichern? Damit werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen so sehr mit Serien von kleinen Änderungen überflutet. Der Knopf für die Vorschau befindet sich direkt neben dem für Abspeichern. Meist ist es wirklich sinnvoll, einen geschrieben Text nochmal durchzulesen, ohne dabei durch den Wiki-Code gestört zu werden, da man so Fehler viel leichter findet. Auch kann man so ausprobieren, ob Änderungen im Code funktionieren, oder eine kosmetische Änderung gut aussieht. Pandora Diskussion 21:23, 12. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Babel Kann mir jemand bitte helfen die Babel untereinander zu machen unter die Tabelle. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 21:37, 12. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Es ist zwar nicht verboten, aber ich würd mir wirklich mal überlegen, ob die Babeln wirklich so super wichtig sind. Die eigene Benutzerseite sollte '''niemals' der wichtigste Teil der Arbeit in der Jedipedia sein, stattdessen würde ich mich an deiner Stelle mal bemühen, mal ein bisschen an Artikeln zu arbeiten, da deine Editzahl im Artikelsnamensraum ziemlich niedrig ist. Ich meine, der Vergleich ist schon krass: 5 Edits im Artikelsnamensraum bei über 80 auf deiner Benutzerseite. Eine Benutzerseite zu haben ist wirklich keine super wichtige Sache, man bedenke auch, dass es hier Admins ohne Benutzerseite gibt, und die kommen damit auch aus. Ich mein, du kannst von mir aus weiter an deiner Benutzerseite arbeiten, aber ich wollte dir nur mal sagen, dass das weder dir noch der Jedipedia wirklich etwas nützt. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 21:46, 12. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Benutzername Kann man irgendwie seinen Benutzername ändern? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 04:06, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ja, du musst erst alle deine Signaturen auf den neuen Namen abändern (so dass in der Liste nicht mehr auftaucht), dann sagst du einem Bürokraten bescheid, der kann dich dann umbenennen. (Ob es auch ein normaler Admin kann, weis ich nicht.) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:34, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Normale Admins können das auch, Ackbar, Ben hat das schon häufiger gemacht. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:38, 18. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Jetzt habe ich ihn ja endlich geändert. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 20:54, 23. Mär. 2009 (CET) UC Hallo Shaak Ti, UCs sind eigentlich nicht dafür da, um Artikel im Vorraus zu blockieren. Die sind eigentlich dafür gedacht, einen längeren Artikel, den man nicht am Stück machen kann, vor Löschung oder Änderungen anderer zu schützen. Es ist nicht nötig, jeden Artikel, an dem du in der nächsten Stunde oder so arbeiten willst mit einem UC zu versehen, da es wirklich seeeehr unwahrscheinlich ist, dass jemand gerade genau denselben Artikel schreibt. Besonders bei Sachen, die jetzt nicht grad erst raus gekommen sind... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 00:13, 22. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Und es ist auf keinen Fall erlaubt, Artikel von wo anders direkt zu kopieren oder zu übersetzen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 00:26, 22. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Clone wars- Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Hallo Shaak Ti, könntest du dich bitte bei The Clone Wars - Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie in den UC-Kasten mit eintragen (sofern du noch mitarbeiten möchtst)? MfG, Wolverine Koon 19:57, 28. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Comic Ist das der Comic indem Shaak Ti vor kommt. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 10:28, 30. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Welchen Comic meinst du überhaupt? Es gibt dutzende Comics, in denen Shaak Ti vorkommt. Wenn du den Comic ''Shaak Ti aus der Jedi-Reihe meinst, dann brauchst eigentlich nur den Artikel zum Comic aufrufen, bis zum Abschnitt Literaturangaben scrollen, die Box dt. Veröffentlichungen öffnen, den aktuellsten Comic aussuchen, auf die ISBN klicken, dann auf Amazon.de klicken und du bist ganz automatisch dort. Dann nur noch kaufen, warten, lesen. Es ist so einfach... Und um deine Frage zu beantworten... Nein, da kommt Shaak Ti nicht vor, wenn überhaupt nur in einem Cameo-Auftritt. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 11:48, 30. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich dachte das wäre Die Verteidigung von Kamino und da kommt sie vor. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 13:44, 30. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ---- Ich habe eine Bitte an euch. Könnt ihr mir bitte Comics in denen Shaak Ti vorkommt hier hin schreiben: *Angriff der Klonkrieger *Die Verteidigung von Kamino *Im Visier des Bösen *Bailed Out *The Force Unleashed oder waren das schon alle, weil viel werden nicht in den Quellen angegeben. Danke im vor raus Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:01, 17. Nov. 2008 (CET) STOP Stop, Stop, Stop, du vergisst grad überall ein [ bei den Kategorien, die du einfügst... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 20:19, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Oh das tut mir wirklich Leid ich hoffe du nimmst mir das nicht übel! Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 20:22, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::Ach Iwo... Aber wenn du solche Sachen bei ganz viele Seiten einfügst, einfach beim ersten kucken, ob es auch wirklich das macht, was man will, bevor man es kopiert. Ansonsten muss man nachher alles nochmal machen... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 20:36, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) :::Ja ok mache ich ab jetzt. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 20:38, 26. Okt. 2008 (CET) Löschanträge Kleine Bitte, wenn du Löschanträge stellst, lass doch bitte den Text drinnen, damit man direkt sehen kann, was da (idr für ein Rotz) rein gestellt wurde. Wenn du alles durch den Löschantrag ersetzt, muss man erst in die History kucken, was da drin stand. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 20:12, 29. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Ok werde ich machen. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 20:13, 29. Okt. 2008 (CET) Danke Hi Shaak Ti... Danke für deine Worte... Möge die Macht mit dir sein! MfG Ilya 16:55, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Nichts zu danken, es ist schlimm sein einen Freud zu verlieren. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 17:03, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) Bild Sorry, war grad ne Halbe Stunde off, deswegen hab ich den trubel um mein Bild nicht mitbekommen. hab das jetzt verbessert, sollte imemrnoch etwas nicht stimmen, bitte sag es mir damit ich es verbessern kann, ich will einer Löschung des Bildes nämlich entgehen. zudem will ich nochmal andeuten dass ich erst seit 2 Stunden hier angemeldet bin, und mich deshalb nicht sssssoooo gut in solchen Dingen auskenn, hab bitte ein wenig nachsicht. Trotzdme Danke für den hinweis. VLG Lord Sha'a Gi 19:04, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Nein ich sollte mich entschuldigen, ich wollte nicht das dein Bild gelöscht wird und ich finde du arbeitest sehr gut mit! Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 19:11, 4. Nov. 2008 (CET) Zu langsam Jemand hat mir das vor einer sekunde gesagt (''Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 17. Nov. 2008, 15:54 (Diskussion) KikiriKi) :Warum hälst du dich dann nicht daran? [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:58, 17. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Ich weiß war ausversehen. Und bitte deine Beiträge mit 4 (~~~~) unterschreiben. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 15:59, 17. Nov. 2008 (CET) Weiterleitung zu nicht existenten Artikeln Hallo Shaak Ti, Ich wollte dich mal darauf informieren, dass man keine Weiterleitungen zu nicht existenten Artikeln macht. Zudem werden auch keine Abkürzungen (nur in Ausnahmefällen) oder zwanghafte Weiterleitungen erstellt. --Darth Vader 16:47, 2. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ich weiß das war auch nur ein aus versehen. Ich dachte das es Belderone gäbe, aber es gibt nur die Schlacht von Belderone wie gesagt war nur ein versehen. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 16:54, 2. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Ok. Dann verweise ich dich jedoch hier drauf - das ist ein Diskussionspunkt, den du beherzigen solltest. --Darth Vader 17:39, 2. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Die Vorschau? Vielleicht hast du recht, aber ich bemühe mich! Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 17:44, 2. Dez. 2008 (CET) Direktlinks Hallo Shaak Ti, bitte ersetze keine Direktlinks durch Links auf Weiterleitungen. Dass erhöht nur die Serverauslastung. Wenn ein Link Alten Jedi Ordens ist, dann zeigt er direkt auf den entsprechenden Artikel, wenn du das durch Alten Jedi Ordens ersetzt, dann muss der Server bei jedem Klick darauf erst rausfinden, wo es wirklich hin geht, und umleiten. Das ist nicht nötig. 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 20:19, 2. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Was für Weiterleitungen darf ich denn machen? Kannst du mir ein Beispiel nennen z.B. mit Obi-Wan Kenobi? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 21:58, 2. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Obi-Wan Kenobi fällt unter diese Richtung. Ein Beispiel wäre, dass du Darth Vader meinst, aber auf Anakin Skywalker weiterleiten müsstest. Siehe: Darth Vader Konkret zu Obi-Wan Kenobi wäre das Beispiel, dass du Obi-Wan schreiben wolltest: Obi-Wan--Darth Vader 22:11, 2. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Ok verstanden ich werde mich an eure Tipps halten. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:15, 2. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::Und darf ich Ki Adi Weiterleiten? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:27, 2. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::Du meinst sicherlich Ki-Adi-Mundi. Nunja, ich weiß nicht wie man es dir noch näher erklären soll!? Ki-Adi wäre der Code. Doch vergiss nicht, dass man solche Namen immer ausschreibt, es sei denn man bearbeitet sehr lange Artikel. --Darth Vader 22:30, 2. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::::Ich meine eine Weiterleitung #REDIRECT. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:34, 2. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::::Ich wollte dich nicht davon abhalten, Weiterleitungen zu erstellen, mir ist lediglich aufgefallen, dass du in manchen Artikeln Direktlinks zu Links auf Weiterleitungen umgeschrieben hast... 'Pandora' ''Diskussion 22:59, 2. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::::::Bei welchen? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|''Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:02, 2. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::::::Ich habe es wo ich es gesehen habe geändert. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 20:43, 3. Dez. 2008 (CET) infobox Hi, wieso entfernst du überall das "keine" in den infoboxen. Die Zeilen sollen eigentlich nur leer bleiben, wenn auch keine information über das jeweilige Merkmal besteht. Die angabe "keine Haare" ist auch eine Information, also hat sie das recht in der infobox zu verweilen. Bei personen, die nur in romanen vorkommen und deren haarfarbe nicht genannt wird, ist hingegen angebracht die zeile leer zu alssen.--Yoda41 Admin 18:56, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Ach so ich habe einen Benutzer gefragt und er sagte mir, dass ich das "keine" in den Infobox löschen kann. Aber ich werde es jetzt lassen. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:43, 4. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Soll ich das wieder rückgängig machen? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 21:31, 5. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Ich würde sagen: Wenn eine Spezies generell keine Haare hat, ist es sinnlos, bei jedem einzelnen Exemplar "keine" reinzuschreiben, wenn aber ein Exemplar einer Spezies, die normal Haare hat, eine Glatze hat, ist die Angabe "keine" hingegen schon sinnvoll. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:17, 6. Dez. 2008 (CET) Warum? Warum machst du sowas? Grundsätzlich gefragt: Warum erstellst du den Artikel überhaupt? Es kann wohl kaum daran liegen, dass du keine Zeit hast, weil du setzt ja ständig irgendwelche Links und so. Hättest du lieber deine Energie in die Fertigstellung dieses Artikels investiert, statt ihn als Baustelle zu hinterlassen. Sorry, das ich das jetzt so vorwurfsvoll sage, aber es ist doch wahr! Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 17:15, 13. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Das tut mir wirklich sehr Leid, du hast ja recht das war falsch von mir, dass ist mir jetzt etwas Peinlich nach dem du mir das so verdeutlicht hast. Ich werde versuchen in einer Woche ihn fertig zu stellen, wenn die Episode auf Deutsch raus kommt, falls das für dich in Ordnung ist, weil ich hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung was ich noch schreiben sollte da ich überhaupt kein englisch kann. Ich bitte noch mal um Entschuldigung. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 03:02, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Ich will dich zu überhaupt nichts drängen, um diesen Artikel fertigzustellen. Jeder kann hier soviel mitarbeiten, wie er Lust und Zeit dazu hat. Ich würde mir halt nur wünschen, dass du dir in Zukunft zweimal zu überlegst, was du erstellst. Einen Artikel über eine englischsprachige Fernsehserie zu schreiben, obwohl man keine Sprachkenntnisse hat, ist beispielsweise überaus fragwürdig. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 11:08, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::Ja ein bisschen englisch kann ich ja, und trotzdem werde ich versuch den Artikel zu Ende zu schreiben. Ich haben ihn angefangen und jetzt muss ich auch zu Ende schreiben. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 11:17, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::So Little Ani ich habe den Artikel zu Ende geschrieben. Ich hoffe so ist er gut, falls nicht, dann sag mir bitte bescheid. Gruß und Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:51, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) :::::Schön, dass du dich doch noch dazu erbarmt hast. Inhaltsangaben werden immer im Präsenz geschrieben, der Gegenwartsform. Wäre schön, wenn du diese kleine Makel noch verbessern könntest. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 22:57, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::::::Nein das hab ich ganz vergessen. mache ich sofort. ;-) Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:59, 14. Dez. 2008 (CET) Meine Userseite Hallo Shaak Ti! Ich danke dir für die Rückänderung des Vandalen! MfG 'CC Gree Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 14:41, 24. Dez. 2008 (CET) :Keine Uhrsache und frohe Weihnachten ;-) Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 15:39, 24. Dez. 2008 (CET) ::Auch dir frohe Weihnachten und ein schönes neues Jahr 2009! MfG 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 19:35, 26. Dez. 2008 (CET) Danke Hei du! Vielen Dank für deine Glückwünsche! Echt lieb von dir hast du an mich gedacht! Bild:--).gif MfG Ilya 23:15, 11. Jan. 2009 (CET) Shaak Ti Hi. Hier steht noch was über Shaak Ti in den HoloNet News, ein Statement. Ist zwar nur wenig, aber vielleicht willst du es noch in den Artikel einbringen. Bild:;-).gif Was meiner Meinung nach noch in dem Artikel stark fehlt, sind Zitate. Außer einem sind ja keine drin. Du kannst ja das Statement aus den Holonet News übersetzt mit Einzelnachweis reinstellen. Wenn du Probleme hast, kann ich dir gern helfen. Oder Zitate aus dem Roman zu The Force Unleashed oder den Comics wären auch gut. Irgendwo hat sie bestimmt mal was gesagt. ^^ -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] ''(catch me)'' 18:32, 29. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Hi Sol danke für die weitere Quelle. ich hoffe so ist das richtig übersetzt: Diese kriminellen Elemente, die aus der Ferne schießen, waren niemals Teil unseres Plans. Unsere Absicht war es, das mit Worten zu regeln. Der Jedi-Rat verurteilt die Taten von denen, die Selbstjustiz üben, und wir loben die heldenhaften Bemühungen der Jedi-Eingreiftruppe. Das im Text zu wenig Zitate sind stört mich ebenfalls. Den Roman The Force Unleashed besitze ich leider noch nicht. Aus Clone Wars könnte man vielleicht diese nehmen. (Von mir aus kannst du sagen was du gut und schlecht findest sagen) * * Und aus Klonkriege I: Die Verteidigung von Kamino die hier: * * ::Yeah, die sind gut. Ich fände das vorletzte Zitat sehr gut für den Persönlichkeitsteil. Und das letzte unter dem Titel der Schlacht, zu der es gehört. Hab übrigens die Rechtschreibfehler gleich ausgebessert, hoffe das stört dich nicht. ^^ Das englische Zitat würde ich so übersetzen: "Diese defekten Elemente, die aus der Ferne schossen, waren niemals Teil unseres Plans. Unser Anliegen war es, dies mit Worten zu regeln. Der Jedi-Rat verurteilt die Taten von denen, die gewalttätig Selbstjustiz üben, und wir loben die tapferen Bemühungen der Jedi-Eingriffstruppe." (rogue steht hier glaube ich nämlich für defekt.) -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] ''(catch me)'' 22:09, 29. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::OK nehmen wir dein Zitat. Wo würde es deiner Meinung nach am besten hinpassen? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:14, 29. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Das muss vor den Klonkriegen gewesen sein, da Sarrissa Jeng noch lebte. Also würde ich es in den ersten Abschnitt packen. Und dort dann noch die Situation beschreiben, ganz unten in dem Abschnitt über "Klonkriege", dass Shaak Ti den Einsatz von Sarrissa Jeng und den anderen Jedi auf Atzerri lobte im Namen des Rates, und eben die Hintergründe anschneiden. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] ''(catch me)'' 22:26, 29. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::Spielt das vor oder nach 24 VSY? Weist du das? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:39, 29. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::::Die HoloNetNews sind allesamt unmittelbar vor den Klonkriegen angesiedelt, also müsste es um 22 oder 23 VSY spielen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:42, 29. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::::Ah danke dann werde ich das heute oder spätestens morgen in den Text einfügen. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 22:44, 29. Jan. 2009 (CET) Ist das so gut? Als erstes hatte ich einen ganzen Abschnitt und es waren zu viele Einzelheiten drin. Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:19, 29. Jan. 2009 (CET) :Bei übersetzten Zitaten funktioniert das ein bisschen anders, da werden dann Einzelnachweise angegeben, in denen das Originalzitat steht. Ich form es mal schnell um. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] ''(catch me)'' 23:33, 29. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::Danke. Warum gibt es bei der WP Einzelnachweise oder ist das was anderes? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 23:36, 29. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::Die haben einen anderen Sinn als die in den Übersetzungen bei uns, aber bei Jedipedia werden inzwischen auch oft Einzelnachweise aus dem gleichen Grund genutzt, was auch wirklich zu wünschen ist. Ich benutze sie auch fast immer. Einzelnachweise sind eigentlich eine sehr gute Sache, um die Quellenangabe sinnvoll zu gestalten. Denn wenn die Quellen nur unten aufgelistet sind, kann man gewissermaßen in den Artikel schreiben wozu man Lust hat. Im Grunde ist es dann auch fast sinnlos, überhaupt Quellen anzugeben, weil man im Artikel nicht weiß, aus welcher dieser vielen Quellen was hervorgegangen ist. Aber wenn sie einzeln in den Abschnitten nachvollziehbar sind, kann man das alles nachprüfen und weiß später noch, woher es kommt und wohin es gehört. Außerdem hat man dadurch eine viel bessere Übersicht. Viele Artikel hier erweitere ich hauptsächlich deshalb nicht, weil keine Einzelnachweise und Zeitangaben drin sind, sodass man nie weiß, was wohin gehört. Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir die Funktion erklären, falls du sie nicht verstehst, dann kannst du damit den Artikel Shaak Ti noch mehr verbessern. -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] ''(catch me)'' 23:55, 29. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::Ich glaub ich verstehe das aber was sollte im Artikel von Shaak Ti noch mit Einzelnachweise belegt werden? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 00:04, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::Eigentlich alles. Also die Abschnitte, woher die Informationen stammen, die du darin verwendet hast, zB. im Abschnitt "Schlacht von Geonosis" den Einzelnachweis zu Episode II. In diesem Artikel habe ich das zB. so gemacht, oder in diesem. Dort siehst du hinter den Abschnitten und manchmal innerhalb der Abschnitte diese Zahlen, die zu den unten angegebenen Nachweisen führen. So ist alles nachvollziehbar und viel Arbeit ist es wirklich nicht. Lies am besten mal hier nach wie das genau funktioniert. Bild:;-).gif -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] ''(catch me)'' 00:10, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::::War das so richtig? Das ist ja einfach. ^^ Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 00:28, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::::Oh nein! Ich habe das noch mal gemacht und dann kam das: und das lag daran das ich das so geschrieben hatte anstatt so Shaak Ti (Comic) oder? Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 01:09, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Ja, das war nicht ganz richtig. Wenn man das erste mal einen Nachweis zu einer Quelle setzt, dann sieht das so aus: Queen in Disguise, wenn man zu der '''gleichen Quelle woanders noch einmal einen Nachweis setzt, dann so: . Wenn es eine andere Quelle ist, wieder wie im ersten Fall, also zB.: Die dunkle Bedrohung. Ani hat das hier wirklich gut erklärt, kannst es ja mal wenn du Zeit hast ganz durchlesen, mehr kann ich da eigentlich nicht sagen. ^^ -- [[Benutzer:Sol|''Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)]] 01:21, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) :::::::::OK danke noch mal für die Erklärungen und die neue Quelle! Bild:;-).gif Möge die Macht mit euch sein. [[User:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti]] ~ [[User Talk:Shaak Ti|Jedi-Rat]] 01:28, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET) ::::::::::Keine Ursache. Shaak Ti ist auch wirklich eine tolle Figur und hat nen schönen Artikel verdient. ^^ -- [[Benutzer:Sol|Sol]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Sol|(catch me)'']] 01:52, 30. Jan. 2009 (CET)